


Cosmic Lines

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sort of? - Freeform, Star Wars : The Last Jedi spoilers, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: Love is a pain, especially when the man you love is the one that hurts you too. Hux tries to be rationale, and Ren is a ball of sad and mad. Feels like their walking on cosmic lines.





	Cosmic Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with BOY DUDE's 'Cosmic Lines' and I can't help but picture our two evil space dweebs having a major angst festival with this song as backbone for their story. I'd recommend you to give it a listen to actually have a better gauge of the mood of this is supposed to be. This is my second work in the fandom? And i'm a nervous wreck for I haven't written anything explicit in quite a while. So, please go easy on me! 
> 
> enough of my babbling, enjoy!

_Can you feel the call_

_Can see the glow_

_One step back in time_

_Walking cosmic lines_

 

\---

 

"I don't think you understand what ever it is that's coming out from that mouth of yours," Hux murmured, not breaking eye contact with Ren.

 

There they were, standing on opposite sides of the meeting room table, their audience were but the empty chairs. If there were ever a time Hux felt genuinely lost, it would be the very moment Ren declared his love to him. Which just happened, a mere five seconds ago. Those puppy eyes, sad and soulful, bored into his own cold ones; as if searching for the answer he'd hope to get. But Hux couldn't give Ren the answer he needed, not now at least. Not when they were in the middle of a heated argument. Not when the bruises on his neck pulsated with pain whenever he shifted. Not when Ren, who claims he loves him, has never shown an ounce of respect towards him. How could he even consider for a second that he might return those feeble feelings Ren claim to have. Preposterous.

 

"Hux, I -"

 

"Save it, Ren. I don't need an explanation. No, let me rephrase that, I don't want an explanation. I hope you think this joke of yours is amusing, because I don't. We have bigger things to overcome, pieces we have to pick up and rebuild again; things that actually matter. With all due respect _, Supreme Leader_ , I advice you to not waste your time on this and focus on the task at hand," Hux retorted - bitterness leaking from his tone of voice. One who was not familiar with the General's mannerisms would say it was just Hux on a bad day, but this was different. Something about his words stabbed at Ren's chest, piercing right through him one by one. Picking up his data pad, Hux left the room without another word. The metal door slid shut, leaving Ren standing where he was like a helpless child, the momentary disbelief and disappointment overwhelming.

 

And then it came. The rage. The anger. Everything he was trained to keep in control came bursting at the seams. A roar erupted from the bellows of his own tainted soul, and everything became a blur as his lightsaber swung in blazing fury, destroying everything in it's path. What more could Ren do? What more could he ask for? In his life, the shambles of everything he wish he had but never did - the love he ached for deep inside and the desire to be wanted and cherished. It gnaws at the very core of his being, and the failure that was Ben Solo died along with Han Solo. His mother somewhere out there, and Snoke no longer around; it was Hux. He always knew, that when the day came where he sits on that throne, that Hux would be at his side. What is left of that dream is Ren slumped against the metal door choking on his own sobs, Hux on the other side biting his lip in agony.

 

\---

 

A time lapse of a week had past since their last interaction, life proceeds to continue despite the pain they carried with them. Hux was flooded with paperwork, juggling reports along with overseeing the progress of their mission to locate the ship carrying what's left of the Resistance. It didn't help when a trembling petty officer handed over the bill of the damage Ren caused. _Fuck,_ Hux cursed to himself, _I should've went in there and stopped him._ But he knew why he couldn't face the ball of rage that was their Supreme Leader. He was scared. Scared of seeing the raw and destructive power Ren possessed. Scared that he'll be thrown across the room again. Scared to face the man he deeply cared for, but has been hurt by many times. It was times like this that Hux wished Snoke was around, despite the horrible things he's done to them. He'd keep both Ren and him in check, leaving no space for any of this development to happen. Without a grip on his thoughts, Hux was slowly losing himself.

 

The work cycle passed by in a flash, and without him realising, Hux had ten minutes before his shift ends. Briefly scanning the bridge to see all was well, Hux was content with the progress made. It was short-lived though, as he felt a sudden wave of desire washing over him. It was not long before his mind was filled with images of Ren stroking himself vigorously, calling out Hux's name like a prayer. Ren's moans were clear as day, his voice strained with pleasure.

 

|

 

_Can you feel the call_

 

|

 

Hux bit back his gasp, his gloved hand covering his mouth in an attempt to prevent any more sound coming from him. A few of the officers on deck glanced at Hux's way, but quickly turned upon seeing the death glare he shot their way. _Damn it,_ Hux inwardly sighed. This cannot be happening. Why now? Why is this even happening? Hux couldn't even think straight as the images kept barging in one by one - Ren on his bed in what he guesses to be his private chambers, fully naked and faced buried in a pillow, ass high up like a tantalizing invite. The room was dark, the dim red lights that illuminated the room brought a whole new edge to Ren's features. The gleam of desire in Ren's eyes shot right through Hux's core, his cock twitching in excitement by the intensity of Ren's gaze.

 

|

 

_Can you see the glow_

 

|

 

Everything Hux believed himself to be - a disciplined, ruthless, cold-hearted man - began to dissipate. He never knew how much ne needed to see Ren in such a compromising position; exposed, vulnerable, weak. It was a reminder that despite the bravado the latter holds up high, he was nothing more than a weak broken man, just like he was. Hux closed his eyes and exhaled. Turning on his heels, he left the bridge as it was and  started to walk towards Ren's room. A flurry of emotions stirred within Hux; confusion, lust, fear, need, anxiety. All of it came at him at once, just like the first time he realized that he might have fallen in love with the man who was Kylo Ren. He found himself in front of Ren's door. _Now what,_  Hux thought to himself. Barge in and say I love you too but you're a temperamental asshole who needs to check himself every once in a while? Unlikely.

 

 _Just come in, Hux. It's not like you don't have the general access code_.

 

So Ren knew. Of course he knew. Punching in the code, the metal door slid open. Just as in the vision, the room was dimly lit with a soft hue of red painting the walls. Hux took a step inside, letting the door the trap him to his doom as he faced Kylo - who was still fully naked but now sitting up with his legs crossed like a child. They stayed that way for a while, neither of them taking the first step to say anything. Hux couldn't help but let his eyes wonder, drinking in all the details of Ren's figure; mapping them out in his mind like the constellations, each scar right down to the sprayed little freckles on his face.

 

"So you actually came," Ren spoke softly, peeking through his lashes to look at Hux.

 

"Well, after you kept flooding my mind with your inappropriate display, I had no choice but to leave the bridge and come here to know what was your purpose," Hux retorted with not as much venom as he hoped.

 

Ren said nothing. It was ridiculous of Hux to even bother.

 

"I love you"

 

"Oh for fucks sake, Ren! What do you want from me? To say I love you too? To fuck you? Is that it? I don't need my feelings to be tormented anymore than it already has, much thanks to you. Don't play victim with me or throw another one of your stupid tantrums. I've stayed by side your side through all of your ridiculousness for as long as I can remember, and the least I could hope was for you to treat me as your equal. And what do I get? Being humiliated for everyone to see, belittling me. Hurting me. Are you proud of what you've done?! Is this what you call love?!" Hux screamed, his body shaking and his vision starting to blur. It took him a while to realise that he was crying. He was actually crying, making a fool of himself.

 

|

 

_One step back in time_

 

|

 

Hux didn't even realise Ren getting up to wrap his arms around him, too lost in his own humiliation. Hux was painfully aware of how wrong everything feels, and yet, he can't bring himself to push Ren away. He found himself leaning into Ren,  fitting together like a two pieces of a puzzle. It was painful how nice this felt to Hux, wishing it could have always been this way. That it'll always be this way. But he was getting ahead of himself. Ren couldn't possibly change his ways for him, there was no way this could work.

 

"Please give me a chance. I fucked up, but I'll make it up to you. Somehow. I'll do anything you want me to do. I'll be the way you want me to be. Please. Please don't leave me" Ren begged, breaking away from Hux so that he could meet the latter eye to eye. _There he goes again, reading my thoughts._ This time, Hux wasn't mad. No, he was relieved. The words he couldn't bare to speak out loud, the doubt that feels like a self-fulfilling prophecy.

 

"You can't fix what you did overnight, Ren" Hux sighed.

 

"I know. Let me at least..." his trailed of, enveloping Hux's in a deep kiss.  Hux immediately responded, threading his fingers through Kylo's thick locks and tugging roughly, causing Ren to let a deep moan.

 

"Hux, please... I need..." Hux silenced him with another kiss, nibbling at Ren's bottom lip.

 

"Shhh, we've got a lifetime of wrongs to right. Let's not rush it."

 

The rest of their time was spent together in tangled limbs, words of promise of affection shared between kisses and sighs of contentment. As Ren peppered kisses on the bruises around Hux's neck, he felt a small glimmer of hope. Love and hate always gravitate towards each other; Hux gravitating towards Ren felt all the same.

 

|

 

_Walking cosmic lines_

 

|

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about these two on twitter @senseissha


End file.
